The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) recently described the need to provide first responders with more precise locations for 911, 112, and other emergency calls from cell telephones or equivalent mobile telephone or internet calling devices in urban environments. Further, there is a general need and FCC requirement for the cell telephone network within the United States to have the capability for precisely locating a cell telephone from which an emergency of distress call is being made. The ability to precisely locate emergency or distress calls is intended to allow first-responders to quickly aid the person or persons in distress even if they are not able to verbally communicate with authorities during the distress call.